Drabbles of Fun
by crazypoet13
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the author's personal favorite pairings. Includes PruCan, USUK, DenNor, Spamano and a few more! Rated T for a few character's colorful language. Human AND country names used! Mixed AU's!
1. Little Squabbles and Coffee Kisses

**Heyo all! I've decided to do some drabbles on some of my favorite pairings in Hetalia :'D **

**I'm... not good at making legit drabbles or one shots so some of them might be long... x)**

**I decided to start with the oh so loveable pair of USUK :D **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Little Squabbles and Coffee Kisses**

Alfred trudged along the nearly empty sidewalk as he made his way slowly home. He had had a rough day at work, what with his boss constantly being bipolar about the assignments he would do and when they would be due. On top of that, his coworker Feliciano had asked him for advice about certain things. Alfred knew people never saw him as a serious person but he could be when things were serious and important enough, also Feliciano was a good friend of his.

Even then Alfred was exhausted. A few seconds later he groaned in despair. Since he had helped Feliciano with his issue, it had been almost two hours since he had ended work, meaning it's been almost two hours that a certain Brit was waiting for him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed before quickening his pace home. His agenda? Make a huge pot of coffee and then deal with his temperamental boyfriend.

* * *

" Where in the bloody hell is that git! He's two hours late!"

There could be the possibility that work kept him, but then he should have at least called. Arthur paced the living room quickly before heading into the kitchen to make some tea. As he was about to get his teapot, he heard the front door open and slam shut; rushing outside he found an exhausted looking American. He should have been worried but his anger took over.

" Where the bloody hell were you?!"

Alfred sighed, "Not now Arthur."

That simply sentence easily made the Brit more frustrated, "Not now? No Alfred you're going to tell me what had to be so bloody important that you couldn't even call to tell me you'd be home late!"

Alfred sighed in frustration as he groaned, trying to sidestep his irate boyfriend, " C'mon Arthur at least let me get some coffee! I had a crappy day!"

Arthur raged now, " You want coffee now while I'm trying to talk to you?!"

Taking a huge breath, Alfred was losing it, " Damn it Arthur I was helping Feli with something okay? I'm sorry I didn't call you but I just didn't think about it then because my boss was giving me hell today, now can I just have some coffee?"

The Brit stared hard at the American before brushing passed him and to the couch before settling down with a book. Sighing in relief, Alfred hurriedly made his way to the kitchen and made a batch of coffee.

Waiting impatiently for the button to light up, Alfred drummed his fingers on the counter somehow hoping it would make the coffee pot boil the concoction quicker. The moment the light shone, Alfred snatched the fresh pot of coffee up and poured himself a cup. Blowing the coffee a few times before taking a huge gulp, Alfred felt the coffee go down his throat and to his stomach. The warm feeling easily soothed his frustration as he continued to sip away at his favorite drink. Soon, he had finished half of the pot. Putting that on hold, he decided to take a well deserved shower.

Alfred walked into the living room to see Arthur still on the couch reading his book. Alfred had a hint that the Brit was still a bit upset, especially after their little argument. Would that have even counted as an argument? Bah. He didn't want to think about it right now, though he did want to confirm something.

" I'm gonna go take a shower now," Alfred said casually as he walked to the stairs while keeping an eye on Arthur.

He wasn't surprised when the Brit chose to ignore him. Yep, still upset. Sighing, Alfred headed upstairs to shower. Undressing, he turned on the water, opening more hot water. The shower did even more wonders, loosening the tensions and knots in his muscles and just the over all feeling was relaxing. Now if only he could find a way to make Arthur not upset with him. Eventually he got out and dressed comfortably before heading back downstairs. He had left his hair wet and had a towel wrapped around his neck.

Making his way to the kitchen to finish off the coffee, Alfred still took note of Arthur's silence. As soon as the coffee was finished off and cleaned, he made a beeline for his boyfriend before sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Arthur looked up from his book with a frown.

"Are you really sitting on the coffee table? For Pete sakes Alfred there are couches and chairs, it would be good if you could use one."

"Aw come on Artie! I said I was sorry," Alfred pouted, " and besides you can never stay mad at me anyways!"

The Brit scowled at the validity of his statement. Closing his book and placing it aside, he crossed his arms and glared at his American lover without a word. Alfred flashed his signature grin, grinning even more when he saw his boyfriend waver slightly. Arthur finally sighed and stood.

" Fine you stupid git, I forgive you."

Alfred shot up, " Thanks Artie!"

Frowning, Arthur took the towel to dry Alfred's still slightly damp hair, " You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around like that? You can catch a cold."

Alfred grinned, " No ways Artie! A hero never gets sick!"

A small smile graced Arthur's features before he pulled the American down by the towel to place a gentle kiss on his lips, " Mm right."

Alfred smiled before kissing the Brit fully and hugging him. Arthur blushed with a small frown.

" You taste like coffee."

Alfred chuckled, "You still love me though!"

Arthur also chuckled before nuzzling into Alfred, " That could not be anymore true."

* * *

**Let me know how you like it! :D**


	2. Roma Tomato

**Heyo everyone! Here's the second drabble :) It's way shorter than the first so ... yeahhh...**

**Well a while ago I was at City Mill with my family and we were in the garden section, and I spotted a plant that said "Roma Tomato"... so a plot bunny came from that since Spain calls Romano "Roma" sometimes xD**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

**Pairing: Spamano**

* * *

**Roma Tomato**

" Ah Romano, what about this one?"

" Hm, not that one. Where the hell are all the good tomato plants?!"

Romano and Spain were searching for tomato plants they could grow in Spain's tomato garden. They never really had to buy plants frequently since both nations had a knack with gardening. Their plants always had great and long lives, constantly bearing decent amounts of the heavenly red fruit. Being tomato eating extremists, both nations only ate the best tomatoes, therefore the tomato plant had to be the best.

An hour or so later, the two had decided to split up in order to cover more ground. In Romano's view, he was getting away from his Spanish boyfriend for a bit. As they searched for familiar names and other species of tomato plants, Spain happened to stumble upon a tomato plant with a coincidental name. Grinning, he picked the best one and headed to find his lover.

Finding his lover, Spain called out, " Romano!"

Romano jumped slightly before he turned around and hissed, " Not so loud_ idiota_!"

Spain simply grinned, "_ Lo siento_ but look at this tomato plant!"

Romano frowned as he examined the plant; he had to admit that it was a decent plant. There were no blemishes or bugs, the leaves were a healthy shade of green and there were even mini green lobes budding here and there. Almost approved, Romano scanned for the name of the impressive plant and scowled when he found it.

Roma Tomato.

The fuck? " Oi _bastardo_, is this a joke or something?"

Spain simply smiled and shook his head, " No _mi amor,_ this is really the name! You have a tomato plant named after you! I'm going to buy it."

Romano blushed at the fact that Spain was buying it just because it happened to be his name.

" Ah Roma your face is like _un tomate! Qué lindo_!" Spain cooed as he pinched his boyfriend's cheek gently.

Romano's face heated up more as he slapped Spain's hand away, "_ S-stai zitto bastardo_... Go buy the damned plant already!"

" Okay!" Spain chimed as he went to pay for his new discovery. Romano sighed, thinking to himself what he should do with the Spaniard but also how he could love him so much. Soon Spain returned and took Romano's hand in his, swinging them slightly as he held the plant in his other arm.

" Okay Roma, let's go put your _tomate_ plant in the garden!"

"yeah yeah yeah I got it _idiota_," Ronano smiled slightly as he leaned into his boyfriend.

Spain smiled as they made their way home with their new edition to the garden.

* * *

**How was it? :)**

**Spanish:**

**_tomate_**** - tomato**

**_ un tomate! - A tomato!_**

**_Qué lindo! - How cute!_**

**_mi amor - my love_**

_**Lo siento - sorry/I'm sorry**_

**Italian:**

**_idiota - idiot_**

**_bastardo - bastard_**

**_Stai zitto bastardo - Shut up bastard_**


	3. Star Gaze

**Oh wow, this is the shortest thing I have EVER written... Sorry :/ it's all I could do... With school taking up my time, I wrote this at like 2am. . . OTL So bear with me please ; - ; I'll try to have longer chapters? Though most of the drabbles will be about the couples already mentioned xD**

**Anyways, enjoy! Not much in this one :/**

* * *

Matthew walked down a fairly empty sidewalk, making his way to the community playground. He liked to spend his free time there and just relax since his home felt a little lonely sometimes. He usually chose to take his trips at night since there wouldn't be people there. Reaching the playground, Matthew wasn't surprised that the playground was void of children, it was past their bedtime after all. He climbed the metal stairs of the jungle gym and laid down. He relished the view of the sky from here; the twinkling of the stars peppered the night sky. The ethereal feeling washed over him and he felt at ease as he continued to gaze at the stars above.

The cool nightly breeze chilled the blonde slightly, making him shuffle his hoodie and place his hands in his pockets. He wondered where his boyfriend could be at the moment, not that he would mind. The blonde soaked in the sweet silence of night before he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi Birdie," Gilbert greeted.

Matthew hummed in response, overtaken by the beauty of nature. Gilbert chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss onto the entranced Canadian before joining him on the jungle gym. Situating himself, he and Matthew gazed at the shimmering dots in the sky. The silence set between the couple as they intertwined their fingers and enjoyed the moment of quiet between them.

Their lives were pretty hectic and to have these little moments together late at night definitely gave them both a time to enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

**Kinda boring? :c I'm sorry n I'm trying to work on my other fanfics too! :c**


End file.
